Pets
by Meicdon13
Summary: [Sanzo X Kougaiji LJ Community, ONESHOT] Kougaiji picks up a stray cat and Sanzo picks up a stray dog. They fight, they compare. Then they realize that they have a lot in common with the animals. [Sanzo x Kougaiji, Kougaiji x Sanzo]


**TITLE: **Pet  
**THEME: **#2 Cat/Any animal  
**SUMMARY: **Kougaiji picks up a stray cat and Sanzo picks up a stray dog. They fight, they compare. Then they realize that they have a lot in common with the animals.  
**NOTES:** Just in case you didn't know, Sanzo really is allergic to cats; it was shown in an episode of Saiyuki Reload . Gah…I think the fic's too confusing…hope you understand what I'm trying to get through…Many thanks to my new beta, **TwinStar**!

**PETS**

Kougaiji opened the door to their house, his fur ball of a surprise snuggled in the crook of his arm. He found the kitten near the gate to their yard and was about to leave it there when he noticed its color.

The kitten's fur was a brownish-tawny color and a golden streak ran down its back. The gold reminded Kougaiji of Sanzo. After thinking about it a few seconds, he picked up the kitten and brought it inside.

Sanzo was in the living room, reading a book. There was nothing unusual except there was a black puppy that was resting its head on the monk's lap. Kougaiji frowned. Why was that dog resting its head on _his_ Sanzo's lap? Not to mention stretching on _his_ side of the sofa.

The monk began sneezing when the youkai prince approached. He narrowed his purple eyes and glared at the tawny bundle in Kougaiji's arm. "What the hell did you bring a cat home for?"

Kougaiji sat down on the easy chair opposite Sanzo. "I found it outside," he replied shortly, eyes still glued onto the puppy that was licking one of Sanzo's hands.

"I'm allergic to cats," the blond snapped and put down his book before sneezing violently a few more times.

"Well, I hate dogs," Kougaiji said. The kitten woke up and began to mewl. It stopped when Kougaiji began to cuddle with it absentmindedly.

Sanzo's tear-filled eyes narrowed even further as he stifled another sneeze. That…_cat_ was currently getting cozy with _his_ Kougaiji. It was getting fur all over _his_ youkai.

"Why did you pick up that bag of fleas anyway?" Kougaiji asked, jerking his chin towards aforementioned fleabag. Sanzo was now absentmindedly scratching behind its ears.

"It followed me home and wouldn't leave," Sanzo replied waspishly. He didn't mention the fact that the puppy had the same lilac eyes as Kougaiji.

There was a tension-filled silence for about a minute before Kougaiji broke the quiet. "I don't understand why some people like dogs," he said conversationally but there was a nasty undertone that Sanzo heard.

"Maybe it's because they're better than cats," the blond replied smoothly. "For one thing, dogs are loyal." As he spoke, the monk tried to see if Kougaiji would react.

"Loyalty can go only so far," the youkai answered.

"Why do you like cats anyway?"

"They're loners most of the time; but when they warm up to you, they're very affectionate." The redhead wondered if Sanzo realized that he was also describing the monk's attitude.

"They're prissy animals who care too much about how they look," Sanzo said.

For some reason, Kougaiji thought of Sanzo's morning routine; he took at least an hour in the bathroom sometimes.

"Dogs blindly follow their master just to get some sort of prize whenever they do something good," Kougaiji stated.

Sanzo remembered the whole serving-Gyokumen Koushou-to-revive-mother thing that Kougaiji went through.

"Cats are smarter as well," Kougaiji continued. He thought of the times when Sanzo used his brains to get out of different situations.

"Dogs offer better companionship," Sanzo countered. He couldn't help thinking about how Kougaiji was always there when someone needed him. "They never let you down."

"Cats are faster—more agile." _Sanzo's quick reflexes._

"Dogs are stronger." _Kougaiji's youkai strength._

"They're reckless."

Sanzo frowned. He knew where the conversation had gone. He resented being called reckless. "Cats are cautious to the point of being cowardly."

Kougaiji's eyes narrowed. "Since when has being careful been a bad thing?"

"You let the opportunity slip by."

There was a knock at the door.

Sanzo opened it to find two teens; a boy and a girl. They looked at him nervously before the boy found the courage to speak. "Excuse me, but have you seen our pets? They've gone missing."

"A kitten and a puppy," the girl added helpfully.

Sanzo quirked an eyebrow before picking up the puppy, which had followed him to the door. He handed it to the boy as Kougaiji approached with the cat. Sanzo sneezed a few more times as the redhead handed it to the girl.

The teens thanked them quickly before leaving.

"Now what?" Kougaiji asked.

"Take a shower. You're covered in cat dander," Sanzo replied.

"Only if you scrub my back."

"Okay. Let's go."

Sanzo grabbed Kougaiji's wrist as the youkai went along willingly.


End file.
